1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable iron-type golf club head. More specifically, the present invention relates to an iron-type golf club head with features that allow for the adjustment of the principal moment of inertia angle and/or turf interaction, including an adjustable weight cartridge or an adjustable sole plate and a lightweight face.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses various types of golf club heads having preferred moments of inertia characteristics. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,455, entitled “Inertially tailored golf club heads,” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated in its entirety herein, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,905, entitled “Methods for designing golf club heads,” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated in its entirety herein, are both related to methods for designing inertially tailored golf club heads. The prior art does not, however disclose optimized, adjustable irons that permit a user to tailor the moment of inertia or center of gravity characteristics of his or her club.
Furthermore, traditional iron-type golf clubs include faces made of metal materials, and usually the same material as the rest of the iron body. This reduces the amount of discretionary weight available to manufacturers, which they otherwise would be able to use to adjust characteristics of the golf club head like moment of inertia and center of gravity location.